


just promise me you'll always be a friend

by qunnyv19



Category: Hyouka & Kotenbu Series
Genre: Canon Related, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>1. look<br/>2. inside<br/>3. closer<br/>4. gesture<br/>5. limit<br/>6. white<br/>7. constant<br/>8. something<br/>9. perfection<br/>10. someday</b>
</p><p> kata yang berbeda untuk cerita yang berbeda; <em>kisah antara dua persona yang terjebak dalam perasaan asing.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. look

**Author's Note:**

> kumpulan drabble; bisa dibaca secara acak.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayaka meminta pendapat tentang dirinya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hyouka © Honobu Yonezawa. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
> Characters: Fukube Satoshi/Ibara Mayaka  
> Warning: Drabble Collection; Emotional Hurt/Comfort.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Lihat aku,” Mayaka berujar, dia berputar di depan cermin, yang pantulannya berseri dengan gaun kuning cerah yang ikut berputar seiring kakinya bergerak. “Bagaimana, Fuku-chan?”

Satoshi melihat Mayaka yang rambutnya pendek tergerai, manis seperti biasa dan kemudian dia berhenti berputar, punggungnya saling berhadapan dengan cermin; kedua mata besarnya melihat Satoshi penuh harap. Dia menginginkan sesuatu yang bagus yang akan diucapkan Satoshi.

“… bagus, kok.”

Mayaka tersenyum kecil dan dia berbalik lagi ke cermin. Dia tidak meminta pendapat soal gaunnya, dia meminta pendapat tentang _diri_ nya, terbungkus gaun kuning cerah yang simpel dan menarik, tapi dia ingin _diri_ nya yang dilihat oleh Satoshi. Sayangnya Satoshi tak pernah melihat Mayaka sebagaimana perempuan itu menginginkannya.


	2. inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satoshi dan alasannya yang klise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hyouka © Honobu Yonezawa. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
> Characters: Fukube Satoshi/Ibara Mayaka  
> Warning: Drabble Collection; Emotional Hurt/Comfort.
> 
> Enjoy!

Mayaka menata buku-buku yang ada di perpustakaan dengan apik, langkah-langkahnya tenang dan air mukanya biasa; datar, penuh determinasi untuk merapikan buku-buku tersebut. Satoshi membantunya sedikit demi sedikit, bercak-bercak keringat menempel di baju seragamnya, namun Satoshi tak terlihat lelah. Senyumnya lebar.

“Fuku-chan kalau lelah duduk saja dulu,” ujar Mayaka, masih sibuk mengatur dan mencatat entah apa di jurnalnya. Goresan pena dan kertas yang dibolak-balik menemani mereka. “Aku bisa sendiri, kok. Terima kasih ya.”

“Tidak apa-apa~” Satoshi menyahut dengan riang. “Kasihan kalau kau terus-terusan mengerjakan ini sendiri.”

Mayaka berbalik dan menoleh pada Satoshi, senyumnya mengembang. Satoshi tersenyum lebih lebar lagi. Di luar, dia memang berkata demikian. Namun di dalam hatinya dia ingin melihat Mayaka lebih lama lagi.


	3. closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tak ada salahnya kalau ia mendekat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hyouka © Honobu Yonezawa. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
> Characters: Fukube Satoshi/Ibara Mayaka  
> Warning: Drabble Collection; Emotional Hurt/Comfort.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hidung Mayaka memerah karena pemiliknya sering bersin akhir-akhir ini. Satoshi mengunjungi apartemen Mayaka, yang parahnya terlihat sangat kacau, bahkan lebih kacau dari apartemen Satoshi sendiri. Mata merah muda Mayaka berkilat, berkata bahwa dia sangat sibuk dalam pekerjaannya sampai dia tak sempat membereskan rumahnya.

Ketika Satoshi membuatkan cokelat panas untuk Mayaka, gadis itu sedang meringkuk di tengah sofa dan memeluk bantal erat-erat sampai Satoshi kira Mayaka sudah mengelem benda tersebut pada tubuhnya. Satoshi mendekati Mayaka dan memberikan segelas cokelat panas untuknya. Mayaka mengangguk dan menyesap sedikit.

Satoshi duduk di sebelahnya; agak lebih dekat dari yang sewajarnya sebagai titel teman. Mayaka tak menolak, tentu saja, dengan tangan yang menggenggam segelas cokelat hangat.


	4. gesture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mereka punya ciri yang sama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hyouka © Honobu Yonezawa. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
> Characters: Fukube Satoshi/Ibara Mayaka  
> Warning: Drabble Collection; Emotional Hurt/Comfort.
> 
> Enjoy!

Mayaka sering memperhatikan gerak-gerik Satoshi; bahkan sering kali yang bersangkutan tak memperhatikan Mayaka. Satoshi sering menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri, atau mengetuk-ngetuk meja berkali-kali, dan menggoyang-goyangkan kaki ketika tak merasa nyaman.

Satoshi sering memperhatikan gerak-gerik Mayaka; walaupun yang bersangkutan tak menyadari bahwa ia sedang diperhatikan. Mayaka sering menggigit bibir, mengacak-acak rambut, atau meletakkan dagu di atas kedua tangan ketika sedang bosan dan tidak memiliki pekerjaan apa pun yang spesifik.

Diam-diam, mereka berdua sering membuat gestur menatap dan membuang muka ketika kepergok melihat satu sama lain.


	5. limit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kesabarannya menipis dan kemudian habis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hyouka © Honobu Yonezawa. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
> Characters: Fukube Satoshi/Ibara Mayaka  
> Warning: Drabble Collection; Emotional Hurt/Comfort.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tingkat kesabaran Mayaka ada batasnya; semua orang tahu itu. Mayaka bukan orang yang tenang dan lembut seperti Chitanda, sehingga ketika Mayaka meledak, dia menjadi seram dan orang-orang sering mundur karenanya. Mayaka akan menghela napas dalam-dalam dan menenangkan diri di tempat duduk terdekat kemudian menghitung satu sampai sepuluh sebelum bangkit lagi.

Suatu hari di tengah musim dingin, Satoshi menolak Mayaka untuk yang ke-sekian kali dan gadis itu berjalan mundur, berbalik, dan rambut cokelat pendeknya berkibar seiring kakinya melangkah cepat dan berlari. Satoshi sudah mendobrak pertahanan Mayaka yang terdalam, mungkin Mayaka tak akan pernah sesabar itu dalam menghadapinya.

Satoshi marah pada dirinya sendiri karena membuat Mayaka merasa tak berguna seperti itu, padahal jelas-jelas ia mempunyai perasaan yang sama.

(Saat dia pulang ke rumah, Satoshi membenamkan diri di bak mandi sampai dia nyaris kehilangan napasnya sendiri.)


	6. white

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayaka penasaran warna apa yang ia punya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hyouka © Honobu Yonezawa. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
> Characters: Fukube Satoshi/Ibara Mayaka  
> Warning: Drabble Collection; Emotional Hurt/Comfort.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Aku bisa melihat berbagai macam warna kepribadian orang-orang, lho!” seru Satoshi suatu hari ketika dia dan Mayaka sedang berjalan di taman, dengan anak-anak polos yang mengerubungi mereka. Anak-anak itu, dengan wajah berseri-seri dan mata yang berkilat senang menatap Satoshi penuh semangat. Satoshi menyeringai dan memberikan berbagai macam warna seperti, “Ah, kamu pasti oranye, kamu enerjik dan optimis!” lalu Satoshi beralih ke yang lain, “Kamu biru, tenang dan cerdas.” Ada lagi yang diberinya warna abu-abu karena hidupnya terlalu biasa; Satoshi berjanji akan membuat hidup anak itu menjadi tak biasa.

Ketika mereka puas dan pergi, Mayaka menoleh pada Satoshi. “Fuku-chan …?”

Satoshi menoleh, “Ya?”

“Bagaimana denganku?”

“O-oh.” Satoshi termenung sebentar, membayangkan Mayaka dan usahanya untuk memenangkan hatinya berkali-kali meskipun itu tak perlu, bahkan sampai saat ini. “Kau _putih_ ; suci, polos, dan seharusnya tak ada yang boleh mengotorimu bahkan setitik noda sekali pun.”


	7. constant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keinginan mereka tak sama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hyouka © Honobu Yonezawa. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
> Characters: Fukube Satoshi/Ibara Mayaka  
> Warning: Drabble Collection; Emotional Hurt/Comfort.
> 
> Enjoy!

Hubungan mereka konstan; tak pernah berubah, begitu saja, statik. Terkadang Mayaka bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat mereka begini, sebelum akhirnya pertanyaan itu terjawab dengan sendirinya. Antara dia, Satoshi, dan hubungan mereka—tak ada yang menginginkan perubahan.

“Kautahu, Mayaka,” gumam Satoshi, memilih untuk menunduk melihat sepatunya dibandingkan Mayaka yang berdiri tepat di depannya, “Aku tak mau berubah. Kau juga. Aku ingin seperti ini terus—tak tidak macam-macam, asal begini saja. Aku merasa cukup.”

Satoshi dan egoismenya—yang tidak peka dengan berbagai macam kepelikan yang berada di kepala Mayaka. Rambut cokelat Satoshi menjadi berantakan, tertiup angin, dan Mayaka tergoda ingin membetulkannya, namun mereka tak boleh melangkah lebih jauh dari hubungan konstan yang seperti saat ini.


	8. something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perutnya bergejolak dan jantungnya berdegup terlalu keras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hyouka © Honobu Yonezawa. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
> Characters: Fukube Satoshi/Ibara Mayaka  
> Warning: Drabble Collection; Emotional Hurt/Comfort.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Chi-chan,” Mayaka bergumam, memelintir benang yang bandel keluar dari jalurnya dari pakaian yang sedang dikenakan, “Apa kau pernah merasakan sesuatu?”

Chitanda menoleh pada Mayaka dengan cepat. “Sesuatu apa?”

“Sesuatu, seperti—entahlah. Perutmu bergejolak dan jantungmu berdegup terlalu cepat?”

“Oh, kalau itu,” Chitanda memberikan ekspresi _aku tahu ini_ dan rambut hitamnya terkibas ketika dia mendekat pada Mayaka, “Namanya kau sedang jatuh cinta, I-ba-ra Ma-ya-ka.”

Seseorang dengan rambut cokelat dengan warna mata serupa, cengiran lebar yang dilengkapi dengan gestur tangan ramah menyapa pikiran Mayaka.


	9. perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayaka tak mengerti arti kesempurnaan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hyouka © Honobu Yonezawa. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
> Characters: Fukube Satoshi/Ibara Mayaka  
> Warning: Drabble Collection; Emotional Hurt/Comfort.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Apa itu kesempurnaan?” Mayaka menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa apartemen Satoshi. Mereka berdua sedang menunggu Houtarou dan Chitanda kembali dari berbelanja, sebab hari ini rencananya mereka menginap di sini. Mayaka melirik kover majalah yang tergeletak di atas meja kaca, ada tulisan _perfection_ , sehingga pertanyaan tersebut terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Satoshi kembali dari kamarnya setelah merapikan barang-barang Houtarou. Dia duduk di hadapan Mayaka, secangkir kopi yang mengepul berada di genggaman tangannya. “Arti kesempurnaan itu beda-beda, kan,” ujar Satoshi ringan, dan dia menyesap sedikit isi kopinya.

“Kalau bagimu, Fuku-chan?”

Satoshi terkekeh. “Begini saja sudah sempurna.” Dia menunjuk Mayaka, dirinya sendiri, dan secangkir kopi yang kini ditaruh di atas meja.


	10. someday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apa yang terjadi pada 'suatu hari'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hyouka © Honobu Yonezawa. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
> Characters: Fukube Satoshi/Ibara Mayaka  
> Warning: Drabble Collection; Emotional Hurt/Comfort.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Suatu hari,” Satoshi berkata, “Kau ingin menjadi apa, Mayaka?”

Mayaka menceritakan mimpinya di bagian literatur dan manga dan segalanya yang ia sukai. Satoshi mendengarkan, terkadang tersenyum lebar dengan penuturan Mayaka yang ringkas namun menyenangkan. “Kalau kau, Satoshi?”

“Uh, aku belum tahu.” Dia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan canggung. “Bagaimana, ya?”

(Suatu hari, Mayaka berhasil mencapai impiannya dan Satoshi berada di luar negeri, melanjutkan pendidikan, dan mereka berpisah jauh sekali.

Suatu hari, mereka bertemu kembali, dengan keadaan yang jauh berbeda;  
dengan perasaan yang _masih_ sama)


End file.
